Forever  RoyAi Oneshot
by Madame Whats-her-Name
Summary: Inspiration came to me at about 2 AM from an RP I was doing.I went into my room and handwrote it, I don't think I've ever written anything so well thought out or heart wrenching, not to brag or anything :D Enjoy! Takes place abotu halfway through BH.


((The Envy part came from one of my roleplaying friends.. I give the credit to him he deserves, it however gave me the urge to right this :) ))

Omniscent P.O.V.

**Thursday, September 15, 1914 -**** Central HQ - 8:15 PM****  
"**Sir, do have have that paperwork done?" Riza Hawkeye stood in front of Roy Mustang's desk, staring at the half-asleep Colonol.  
"COLONEL!" She screamed as she banged on his desk.  
"Heh... oh. Don't worry about it Lieutenant, I'll get it done." He said, stretching and getting up. He stared out the window, his eyes barely open.  
"Sire, did you even take a look at those documents yet?" Riza asked half-heartedly. She knew the lazy side of him too well, so she already knew the answer.  
Roy was finally starting to come to. "I've had other things on my mind."  
"Would those thoughts have anything to do with Edward?"  
"Last time he was here he told me something. You remember the Humunculi, right?"  
"How could I forget."  
Roy walked closer to Riza. "He said they're keepign close tabs here in Central. I took that as an implication this is their base. I'm still counting on you to watch my back. Also, watch yourself. There's no telling what they might try." He had a worried look across his face.  
"Yes, sir." riza said, reluctantly.  
"Anyway, it's getting pretty late, you should be getting home." Roy said, changing the subject.  
"Good night then sir." She left the room.

Riza's P.O.V.

**Friday, September 16, 1914-**** Riza's Apt - 6:02 AM**"AH! What time is it?" I said as I woke up in a daze. Checking my clock I groaned. "Remind me to watch the Colonel when he's doing paperwork so I don't end up staying up half the ngiht doing it over." I said, talking to no one in particular.  
I got up, fed Hayate and showered, finally waking up.  
When I was done, I got my uniform on and grabebd my bag, not thinking about much. my thoughts scattered everywhere.  
I walked outside and got into the car I rented from headquarters, finally settling on one specific thought. _Worried about the sounded more serious then usual yesterday, and genuinly concerned.I have to try and assure him HE'S the one that matters right now.  
_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
When I got to the Colonel's office, I opened the door. "I finished these papers for you." I snarked as I walked in and took them out.  
"Great," He started."And now that the official work is done, let's get down to business. Go to the reference room and get some books for me, you know the subject."  
"Yes sir."

Omniscent P.O.V.

**Friday, September 16, 1914 - ****Central HQ - 9:14 AM**Riza walked into the reference room, turning the lights on, she walked around.  
After picking up a few books, the lights turned off, and the door opened. SHe turned around, and there was a boy with black, spikey hair in the doorway.  
He closed the door and started talking, "You're Flame's woman, right?" He said in a shrewd voice. Then, Riza recognized that voice, and the way he looked. "You're... Envy." She dropped the stack of books and toko out her gun, pointing it straight in front of herself, where he was last standing.  
"Come on," he said turning the lights back on."You wouldn't shoot ME, would you Lieutenant?"  
The look in Riza's eyes turned from stern and focused, to shakey and frightened,"But.. you're.. are you..really..."  
'Roy Mustang' started walking toward Riza. "You're supposed to have my back. Yo uhave to trust me, the way I trust you..." He smiled and walked closer to Riza, until she dropped her gun, and went down on her knees. He followed her example. "Lieutenant, you love me, right? Because I love you. You do know that, do you love me?" He started caressing her smooth face. "I can't.. you're not..." She trembled.  
"Oh, I see." He got up, and was about to leave.  
Riza couldn't see him leave before she knew. "But... don't. Are.. you really..?"  
"Yes, Lieutenant?" He said, looking hurt, but hopeful.  
"D-don't... leave."  
He went back next to her on his knees, once more. "I wouldn't ever leave you Lieutenant."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed in tears.  
"Ok then..." his voice softened,"Riza. Then you call me Roy."  
"Uhu... Roy." She melted in his arms, although reluctantly, and doubtfully accepting him.  
He raised her head, and whispered softley into her ear,"You don't have to doubt it."  
He raised it slightly more, this time until her lips ere level with his.  
"I..."

Before he could try anything, the door came bursting open.

Roy looked into the room. Hawkeye had been gone for a long time, he came trying to find her, but he never expected this.  
"Uhh..." He was almost terrified.  
The man who was holding Hawkeye had turned around, letting her drop to the ground. It was like he was looking at himself.  
"But... wait. It must be you... Humunculus." His look became determined. "Get away from her."  
"Happily." Envy said with a snark, turning back into himself.  
Riza layed not too far away, watching and listening.  
"I wasn't planning on killing her... yet. I just wanted to see how far she could be pushed. Turns out that rock of yours is easily manipulated. That.. and Wrath's been handling Hagane no chibi-san lately, I needed some good entertainment." He walked toward the window.  
"You've got a sick sense of pleasure Envy." Roy stuttered.  
"Hey, it's what I do." Envy grinned as he took his escape."

When Roy was sure Envy was gone, he walked ove to Riza. "Please tell me you're okay." He took her in his arms, tearing up almost as she was.  
She wrapped her arms aroudn his, soaking in th egenuine commpassion. "Roy..."

"When I said I was expectin gyou to have my back, I hope you realized that that meant I woudl have yours as well. No one's going to hurt you under my watch. You don't have to tell me what he did to you... the important thing is that you' reokay."  
Roy and Riza held each other tighter and tighter in their arms, as if they'd never let go.


End file.
